


Даже когда мир молчит, есть тишина

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Немного о прошлом Нийоты Ухуры.





	Даже когда мир молчит, есть тишина

Даже когда мир молчит, есть тишина. А тишина — тоже довольно общительная особа. Нийота знала это с самого детства. 

Особенно приятно слушать тишину ночью, на океанском побережье. Маленькая девочка из Дар-эс-Салама приходила сюда почти каждый вечер, пока учеба не стала занимать времени едва ли не больше, чем было в ее жизни. Она закрывала глаза и слушала, как вдали стенают чайки, как шипит у самых ног прибой, как гудит океанский бриз, а за спиной ведет таинственную ночную жизнь огромный город узких улиц, смешения веков и архитектурных стилей, город, пахнущий пылью и рыбой, влажной от дождя растительностью, краской и сухим деревом. Она слушала, то одно, то второе, то третье, вслушивалась в шепот океана — и тогда остальные звуки отступали на второй план, напевала вместе с чайками, забывая о прочем, отвечала заигрываниям ветра, больше не замечая, что стоит на земле. А потом все звуки отходили на второй план. У нее не сразу получилось так абстрагироваться, но у нее был хороший учитель, а потому Ухура все-таки смогла услышать то, что говорит ей тишина. И это был самый прекрасный в ее жизни разговор. 

Ухура была поздним ребенком, она родилась в мае, и первым, что она услышала, вероятно, был шум ливня за окнами. Период дождей подходил к концу, она родилась в последний дождь, как поздней рассказывали мать и бабушка. А отец, широко улыбаясь, не уставал повторять, как выглянул в окно, а там, в бесконечной тьме затянутого тучами неба, вдруг блеснула она — маленькая звездочка. И нет, ему не почудилось, нет, это была определенно звезда, показавшаяся, чтобы поприветствовать новую живую душу, чтобы спеть ей колыбельную. Отец был художником, мастером тингатинги, он и умер среди отрезов муслина и ведер эмалевой краски, так же тихо, как жил, как рассказывал сказки. 

«Нийота, — любил говорить он, заходя в комнату, где Ухура корпела над учебными конспектами, то и дело роняя на пол стилус и силясь не заснуть, — оставь своего электронного бога. В мире есть вещи намного важней».

Он отказывался от многих достижений технологического гения своего века, слыл человеком в меру странным, но приятным, и часто собирал на их крыльце детвору, рассказывая сказки о султане Меджинуне и его кошке. В эру космических полетов и прочих свершений он мог бы казаться лишним, но его любили и дети, и кошки, и его семья. Мать Ухуры — талантливый физик и преподаватель университета Дар-эс-Салама — порой тоже останавливалась за спиной мужа, слушая нелепые мифы древности так, будто слышала их впервые. Ухура могла бы закрыть глаза и увидеть эту картину во всех деталях: их двухэтажный коттедж, приветливый отец сидит прямо на ступеньках крыльца, и ей хочется вытереть краску с его виска; вокруг него соседские ребятишки, за спиной — задумчивая мама. Ей потом снились проделки зайца Абу-Нуваса и хитрой черепахи, они ей до сих пор снятся.

«Я не знаю, что это была за звезда, но ты названа в ее честь», — отец улыбался и вытирал испачканные в краске руки, и в этот момент Нийота видела в нем не его самого, а уходящие вглубь века, далеко за разруху третьей мировой, туда, где о технологическом прогрессе и не слышали, где дети умирали от малярии, а поздней - от СПИДа, где мир был таким, что лучше не думать об этом вовсе. Туда, где остроумный заяц был хозяином плоскогорий, а у султана Меджинуна была его кошка. 

Разумеется, мама говорила, что никакой звезды в ту ночь не видела, но вряд ли ее можно было за это винить. И, разумеется, Нийота несколько раз пыталась просчитать, в честь какой именно звезды могли бы ее назвать, ориентируясь на день года и позицию человека, который смотрит из окна палаты, в которой Нийота родилась. 

«В жизни бы не додумался, — посмеивался отец, — женщины в моей семье чересчур умны». В результате в списке остались пятнадцать вариантов, и все они были неплохи, на самом деле. И все эти звездные системы Нийота однажды смогла посетить. Благодаря острому практическому уму матери, который отчасти достался и дочери, и благодаря отцу, который научил ее слушать мир.

«Даже когда мир молчит, есть тишина», — говорил отец. И Нийота закрывала глаза тогда, на океанском побережье, закрывает их сейчас, сидя перед пультом на капитанском мостике «Энтерпрайз». Она может разобрать сообщение сквозь любые помехи, она на ходу переводит сигналы, начиная от азбуки Морзе и заканчивая сложнейшими кодировками последних лет. Она никогда не смогла бы стать ученым, как ее мать, не считала себя достаточно... логичной для этого. Нийота посматривала на Спока и невольно улыбалась про себя, а иногда, будучи в хорошем настроении, даже немного его поддразнивала. От ее отца мистер Спок давно бы сошел с ума. Зато с матерью точно нашел бы общий язык. Она касалась надетого наушника, неловко заправляла выбитую из прически прядь и, вслушиваясь в тишину вселенной за бортом «Энтерпрайз», закрывала глаза. И ей казалось, что она стоит на берегу индийского океана, маленькая девочка в простом сером платье, и тишина на суахили рассказывает ей сказки африканского континента.


End file.
